That strange one
by AussieNinjaChick
Summary: Meg. A 14 year old vampire. What ties does she have to the Cullens? And who's after her? T for safety.
1. Meg McCarthy

Hi, my name is Meg. My parents are dead and I'm not sure where my brother is, or if he's even alive. I have wavy brown hair that flows about 4 inches below my shoulders, I have golden, brown topaz eyes and I'm about 5 foot 4. I'm 14 and haven't changed in 66 years. Oh wait, did I mention that I'm a vampire?


	2. Losing Him

Yay! First real chapter of my first go of a Twilight Fic!!

I think I got the ages and dates and the rest of the maths right but… oh well.

Italics are thoughts.

* * *

Meg's POV

1935

"Emmy!!!" I yelled. "Where are you?!"

My big brother and I had gone camping in the mountains of Tennessee. Our mother had suggested that we should wait as there had been bear sightings, but I was a cute little six year old that had her twenty year old brother wrapped around her little finger. I convinced him to take me claiming 'I'm not afraid of anything' and now he was missing.

He went off to go do his business and left me sitting in the tent.

"Promise I'll be back in just a minute, and then we can go for a walk." He'd told me ruffling my hair.

"Don't Emmy!" I squealed, even though we both knew I loved it when he did that. He laughed at my reaction and did it again. So I had punched him in the leg with my tiny, ineffectual fist. His booming laughter always made me smile. He had been more of a father to me, since our dad had died in a train crash. He bent down and kissed the top of my head before walking away for the last time.

"Emmy!" I yelled as the tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

_Where did he go? Was he playing hide and seek. That _was_ one of his favourite games._

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are!" I called out. He knew that meant I had given up looking.I turned around slowly, eyeing the trees around the clearing where we had set up camp. I waited for the moment where he would come running out of the trees, wipe away my tears and tell me it was just a game. He would give me a hug and we would go for a walk. I waited… and waited, but after half an hour of waiting I started crying again. I ran back to the tent. I tried to rip open the door, but my small hands had trouble with the zippers. When I finally got inside I buried my head in my blankets and clutched my favourite teddy.

It got dark and then it got cold. The wind whipped the tent and blew cold air though the door. I got up and closed it, but not before I took a longing glance toward the trees on the edge of the clearing. I cried my self to sleep, hungry, tired and wanting my brother.

I woke up to the sound of the zipper opening. I shot up and ran the few steps to the door.

"Emmy!" I yelled in relief and delight. But when I door opened it wasn't the face of my goofy brother. It was my uncle, Ben. My eyes brimmed with tears as I fell off the emotional ledge. All that waiting, then thinking you were ok, just to have someone walk up behind you and push you off a cliff.

"Where's Emmy?" I sobbed as my uncle tried to pick me up and comfort me, but I squirmed out of his grasp and ran outside.

"Emmy?!" I called. It was a repeat of yesterday. Who had that damn remote? I turned to face my uncle. "Where is he?" I asked. He stuttered and even though I was only 6 I could recognise the pain in his eyes. The same pain I had been there at my father's funeral, when my auntie died and now.

"Nooo!!" I screamed running into the forest. I had to find him.

"Meg! Wait!" he called after me. "We don't know where he is. He could be alilve." He yelled. I slowed down, falling to my knees, the slightly wet trail smearing mud on my pants. Ben walked up to me and picked me up. He cradled me in his arms until I stopped crying and fell asleep. He carried me back to his car, ignoring the camping gear. He took me home and laid me on my bed. I relaxed in the familiar smell of my room, but something or more like someone was missing.

Later I learned that the police had found blood and confirmed it was a bear attack, but they never found a body. They decided that he was dead because of the amount of blood, but I never believed it. He was out there somewhere, he had to be.

_Time takes pl__easure in kicking our asses. For even the strongest of us it seems to play tricks. Slowing down... hovering until it freezes. Leaving us stuck in a moment- unable to move in one direction or the other.  
Time waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us can want is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go. Time._

I wanted more time with my brother, just a little bit.


	3. Ch ch ch changes

Yay! Second Chapter!!!

Random Fact- While I was doing research for this… yes, research I found out this-

Before the Industrial Revolution, tuberculosis may sometimes have been regarded as **vampirism**. When one member of a family died from it, the other members that were infected would lose their health slowly. People believed that this was caused by the original victim draining the life from the other family members. Furthermore, people who had TB exhibited symptoms similar to what people considered to be **vampire traits**. People with TB often have symptoms such as red, swollen eyes (which also creates a sensitivity to bright light), pale skin, extremely low body heat, a weak heart and coughing blood, suggesting the idea that the only way for the afflicted to replenish this loss of blood was by sucking blood.

How cool it that? Learn something new everyday.

And yes, I know TB wasn't _that _common in USA, but still, I wanted to include it because of the vampire links. **(Ben and her mom are not vampires)**

* * *

1943

_Human beings need a lot of things to feel alive._  
_Family . . .Love . . ._ _Sex._ _But we only need one thing . . ._ _To actually be alive._ _We need a beating heart._ _When our heart is threatened . . ._ _we respond in one of two ways._ _We either run or . . ._ _we attack._ _There's a scientific term for this:_ _Fight or flight._ _It's instinct . . ._ _We can't control it._ _Or can we?_

I was now 14. It has been 8 years since my brother, my rock, my sunshine in a much too dark world, had left me forever.

Ben had died of Tuberculosis, and now my mother had it and was getting worse everyday. She didn't have long left.

I was talking a stroll in the forest, not far from the clearing where Emmett and I would camp. I did this a few times a week. I'm not sure if it was for exercise, reliving a past life, fresh air or just a chance to get away from the sickness and sorrow. I suddenly stopped, realising it was too quiet. I looked around, not seeing any animals. I quickly turned around, heading home when I came face to face with a beautiful, pale looked about 26. She had silky, black hair and dark black eyes. She was so beautiful, but spelt danger in capital letters. We held eye-contact for at least a minute, each deciding our next move. She took a step backwards, but it wasn't to leave, she was about to attack. Flight or flight kicked in and my hands flew instinctively, one protecting my head, one to fight. It was no use. The lady pounced delicately scooping me up and running through the forest. I could swear I was flying. The lady was so cold, and fast. The trees flew by, turning into a blur of green.

Eventually she stopped on the edge of the forest, miles away from any where I'd been before. She set me down and walked out from under the trees. As she walked into the sun she began to sparkle. I had to shield my eyes because it was like looking into the sun, but I couldn't look away. She turned around and faced me. She smiled a slightly dangerous grin. I whimpered slightly.

"Hush dear, it will be over soon." She whispered in my ear with a silky smooth voice. I didn't even think about how fast she had been next to me as I was too busy trying to figure out if what she said was a threat or a promise. My thoughts were interrupted as she pulled me into her. She took a deep breath before sinking her teeth into my neck. I screamed as the pain and terror took over. I tried to fight, but it was a lost cause. Her stone like grip didn't falter, despite my efforts. A strange burning sensation took over, but then everything went black.

My mind wandered in my pain and I started thinking about Emmett.-

I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired  
I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time  
I'm sinking in the sand and I can't barely stand  
I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely

I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely

I cry at night 'cause you're too far to be by my side  
To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight  
To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own

But when I woke up there was no heartbeat. No where. Everything was quiet. Then suddenly everything got really loud and clear. I could hear a river in the distance, a few birds sang and I could hear many heartbeats. But none belonged to me. How strange. Then I realised I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath in, I let it out. Nothing changed. There was no satisfying feeling as oxygen entered my body. I got really stressed.

_What was going on?_

_What happened?_

_Am I dead?_

Suddenly I realised there was a burning feeling in my throat. Like when you have a really sore throat and no matter what you do the pain never eases. I was suddenly aware of footfalls in the distance. They were coming towards me at the speed of light. The beautiful woman with black hair emerged out of the trees gracefully and approached me. She had a cautious, curious expressing on her stunning face.

"Hello," she greeted me with her magical voice. "I'm Jade. I'm a vampire and so are you." She explained slowly. My eyes looked her up and down, trying to figure out what to do.

_Whoa. Was everything always this clear?_

My eyes adjusted to the light of the forest. Everything was so clear, so bright. I could see every single detail; from the fibres on the trees to the way the shadows threw light across the canopy. It was magical and mystifying.

**_Wait! Did she just say vampire?!!!!!_**

"V…v…vampire?" I stuttered. She nodded. "But...but…why?"

"Sweetie," She began. "You're 14, yes?" I nodded in response. "We are..." She paused and held up her fingers in quotation marks. "conducting a study. We need to find out the minimum age that a vampire can be responsible enough to keep our secret safe." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She saw this and explained. "The most important and well, the only rule of being a vampire is to keep it a secret. You need to be able to hunt and exist without the humans finding out."

"Oh. But why me?"

"You were there." I slouched slightly at her explanation. I went to stand up, but it was effortless. Even after the pain I didn't even recognise the feeling of moving. Everything was strange, different, alien. It wasn't normal. I winced slightly as the burning feeling rose higher in my throat.

"Oh. Let's go hunt." I winced slightly at her words. I didn't want to kill people.

We took off across the land, to a different part of the state. Away from anyone I knew. We ran for ages, even at our speed. We got to a small village. We hid in a tree above the street, careful to avoid sunlight.

"Higher." Jade instructed in a how voice that was perfectly audible to my new ears. She climbed gracefully as I watched. I went to climb another branch, but slipped and fell through onto the hard ground. Jade gasped, but it probably wasn't for my safety, more the fact that I fell in a patch of sun.

"Huh?" She suddenly exclaimed. I quickly stood up and flattened myself against the tree trunk.

"Meg. Step in the sun again." I looked up at her with confused eyes only to meet her encouraging ones.

"Ok." I whispered as I stepped into the light. I held my arms up as the sunlight hit me, but nothing happened. I gasped.

"That is so not fair!" I shouted. "What the hell?! Why don't I sparkle!?"

"Hush. Keep your voice down. Come." I followed her back into the forest. She held up her arm, pulling on her sleeve.

"Here. Scrape your teeth along my skin." She instructed me. I just stood there for a whole 3 seconds, dumbfounded.

"W…what? You make me to bite you?"

"I want to see if your venom will leave a mark." She said urgently. I sighed before taking her arm in my hands. I scrunched up my nose and opened my mouth. I ran a sharp tooth along her arm. The sound was like fingernails on a chalkboard. She cried out in pain and I quickly dropped her arm. She examined her arm closely; the bright red line had turned pink and was now turning into a slightly raised silvery scar along her arm. An extremely perplexed expression crossed her beautiful features.

"Your venom and bite is normal, you don't sparkle and… well, falling out of a tree wasn't normal vampire gracefulness." She said with a smirk.

"Oh well. We'll figure this out later; right now you need to eat."

"Oh yay." I exclaimed, sarcasm coating my words. "Fun."

* * *

Please reveiw. as i think i said, this is my first twilight fic.

Please don't get really super-dooper annoyed if I don't update for a while...


	4. Temper Temper

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer- If I owned twilight, the movie would be less suckful.

Soz, this chap's kinda short.

* * *

1944

Jade and I had been travelling together for almost a year. We were trying to track down her friends Tier and Barbara. Barbara had been a vampire for 147 years and her friend Tier was only 3 years younger. They were both frozen at 19 years old.

"Barbara is a genius with anything to do with Vampires." Jade explained one day. "She'll help us figure out your clumsiness and why you don't spa…"

"Shut up!" Maybe I was a _little _sensitive about my flaw… just a _little._ Jade held back a laugh, so it came out as a muffled snort and a squeak. I growled quietly at her.

We had gone up to Montreal because Jade remembered that they had been there many years ago. Turns out that they hadn't been there in so long that their scent was totally erased. Only being able to travel at night, in forest or deserted highways had it's disadvantages, but now we were racing through some forest, a creepy, old vampire with strange looking teeth told Jade that he had seen had seen them a few years ago and were somewhere in South America, so we were headed towards east. Jade didn't want to go anywhere near the southern end of USA. I had no idea why, but her eyes almost reflected fear, so I didn't ask. We were on our way to Norfolk, where we would catch a plane to Georgetown in Guyana. I would ask how she was getting the money for this but I don't think I really want to know…

My mind started wandering over my human memories. I had recently gotten control over my thirst so now I could focus on different things. I froze suddenly when my memory came back. Jade kept running.

"Emmett." I whispered. Jade stopped and ran back to me.

"What's the hold up?" She asked in a light voice. I stayed frozen.

"Meg, if we want to get to South America befo…" She was cut off by me turning around and running back the way we came. Jade set off after me. She was faster and stronger, even though I was a newborn. She caught up to me and locked her arms around me. I was stuck.

"Meg? What are you doing?" I ignored her as I struggled to get out of her grasp. I had to find him.

_It had been 7 years since he disappeared, so if he was alive… no no no! He is alive and I have to find him! I_ _can use these new vampire skills to find him._

I still struggled against Jade's grip.

"Meg?! Meg, what's going on?" She pleaded, her voice laced with worry.

"Emmett." I whispered again. "My brother. I have to find him." A few tears ran down my cheeks and Jade gasped, jumping back. I forgot my problem and looked up at her, confused.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're. You're crying." She gasped.

"Well da! I'm extremely upset because I have to find my brother and make sure he's ok, so why wouldn't I cry?!" I shouted. I was so pissed at her. Stupid bitch!

"Vampires. Can't. Cry." She told me slowly.

"Oh don't go all macho shit on me Jade!" I yelled,anger raging inside me.

"No, it's physically impossible for a vampire to cry!" She almost screamed. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I tried to think of something sarcastic to say but everything was spinning and I couldn't focus. All I could think was _blank. _

_What's wrong with me?_

"Crap." I muttered. "What the hell is it with me?" I screamed, almost in hysterics. "I don't sparkle, I cry, I occasionally feel tired and I hate killing people! Are you sure I'm a vampire?"

"Yes." She answered with a sympathetic smile. She opened her arms and I crushed myself against her, seeking comfort. After about a minute or so she patted my shoulder.

"Come on, we have to find Barbara and Tier. They can figure this out."

"But…but… I have to find Emmy!"

"When we find Barbs and Tier we can go find your brother." She reasoned.

"No! We have to find him now!" I shouted going into a full-blown temper tantrum. After I finished kicking and screaming Jade helped me up.

"The sooner we find my friends and sort you out, the sooner we can go and find your brother." I made a face, then decided that there was no point in arguing with her. I would just sulk until something distracted me. We set off towards South America again, going faster after our delay. I hoped we would find Barbs and Tier quickly.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

I'm serious! I want at least 5 new reviews… that's hardly anything!!!

No review- No new chap! lol! I'm serious!

**BTW- Read Jade's new fic- The Perfect Stranger!!!!**

I cried…. Lots…in my defence- It was sad!!!!!!!.... ILY JALICE!!!!!!!!


	5. Voices and Victory

I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got 5 more reviews, but I was feeling nice.

Dedicated to Jade, Barbs and Tier- My Ninja-Vampire-Sisters. I have trouble typing a sentence correctly without them, let alone write a whole fic, so thank you!!!!!

Disclaimer brought to you by Jade and Belle.

Jade- OMG Meg, you're so weird! What's your problem?

Meg/Belle- My problem?

Jade- Yer, you don't even sparkle!!!!!!

Meg/Belle- Whatever! At least I own twilight!!!!

Bella-Huh?

Edward- Huh?

Emmett- The bear necessities! Wait… what was I supposed to say?

Rosalie- "Huh?" You're supposed to say HUH!!!!

Emmett- Oh right… Huh?

*Cullens all look sideways at each other*

Esme- Meg/Belle….sweetie, you don't own twilight.

Rennesme- WHAT! I'm not a princess?

Meg/Belle- No, It's my line! What? I don't own TWILIGT!!!!!!!!

Jade- HAHAHAHA lol! Meg forward slash Belle don't own twilight!!

* * *

1950

Six years.

Six years!

We have been looking in every nook and cranny of South America for SIX FREAKING YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Six years that I could have been looking for Emmett.

Six years I could have been happy.

Six years I could have been doing anything other than looking for 2 vampires who _might_ be able to figure out why I'm so strange.

Of course I had made these six years as horrible for Jade as possible, but that really didn't help anyone.

We were on the outskirts of Rio when we picked up a scent. It was vampire. Jade started jumping up and down doing some happy dance. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't comment.

"Uh…Jade?" I hesitated. "Have you gone completely insane or is this just temporary?"

"Ha ha ha." Jade mock laughed sarcastically. "No, I found them!"

"Oh." We just looked at each other. We'd been waiting for this for six years and we'd kinda forgotten what to do when we finally found them.

"Well...I guess we should like, follow the trail or something." I prompted. I looked closely at Jade, I think she was meditating, or maybe she had really gone nuts.

"Jade? Jade?! Ok, ok… There's this sea cucumber and a mollusc and the mollusc says…NEMO!" I started laughing, but Jade stayed still. I glared at her.

"YAY!" She suddenly shouted. "We found them!!" She started a whole new round of dancing. "Lets go!"

I nodded in response. We set off with a whole new burst of confidence.

We followed the scent to the edge of the forest, it was a very sunny day, so Jade stopped.

"Wait here." And she darted of to the closest house. She was back within seconds, holding a small, rectangular box. She had a massive smile on her face.

"Open it." I took the box, it was a leather glasses case. I opened it to reveal a lovely pair of stylish dark glasses.

"No one will notice you're not human I they can't see your eyes! Follow the trail, then come back and tell me everything."

I set off, following the trail, it led me to a small walking track. It was quite a nice day. The sun was shining, the animals were moving around until I walked past and we were one step closer to Tier and Barbara. And I was alone. I resisted the urge to do a maniacal laugh. I could run off and find Emmett and she couldn't stop me!!!! I was about to turn when that stupid voice in my head stepped in. Damn Conscience!

Yeah Yeah, running off and leaving Jade would be mean… and a little selfish… and a little horrible. But hey! It's not like I asked her to turn me into a vampire! Oh, It's just so damn tempting!!!!!

_No! Follow the trail!_

Shut Up conscience!

_No, do the right thing._

That's it! You're getting a name! You shall be… Crappy The Crap Conscience!

_Oh, that's real mature!_

Shut Up Crappy!

_Just follow the damn trail!_

Jeez, ok, ok.

So after my chat with Crappy, I set back on the track. It lead me to this street. It was small, with a few unmemorable houses on either side. I whipped on my sunnies and kept walking, now at human speed. I weaved through the streets of Rio, until I came to a large cream coloured house. I slipped through the gate and walked up the steps to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

**a/n- I wanted to end it there, but that would just be mean!**

***Screw the fashion correctness!!! They will wear modern clothes!**

A very beautiful vampire opened the door. She had long brown hair that flowed all the way down her back. Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink that was almost red in contrast to her pale skin. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a white baby-doll singlet with a thin, black cardigan that hung open all the way to her knees. What was most interesting about her were her eyes. Instead of the normal red or black they were a browny- goldy -topaz colour. Like butterscotch. They were so pretty.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice unsure. She was probably wondering whether I was a good vampire or an evil vampire.

"Hi, I'm looking for Barbara and Tier."

"That's us. Why?" She questioned guardedly.

"Jade and I have been trying to find you." At the mention of Jade her beautiful face turned into a 'warm your heart' smile.

"Barbs! Jade's coming!!!" She called into the house. "Hi, I'm Tier and Barbs is inside somewhere probably testing Voodoo on bunnies." She informed me in a bubbly voice. I think that was it joke… I hope.

"Hi!" Someone called from inside.

"I'm Meg. Jade's still in the forest because of the whole sparkly thing." I trailed off into a scowl. Her face was confused as I looked up at her.

"But how did you get here? You're a vampire, or at least you smell and look like one."

"I don't sparkle." I answered through my teeth. They both gasped. Clearly Barbara was listening. Was I ever going to not get annoyed at this reaction?

_Probably not. _

Oh come on!! Go away Crappy!

_This isn't Crappy! Who's Crappy… Never mind. This is Tier._

*Gasp!*

Tier giggled before continuing out loud.

"I can read your mind and say stuff to you inside your head."

"So that was you in the forest?" I asked hopefully. Her confused and slightly concerned face answered my question. Nope.

"Never mind. It must have been my conscience."

"You named your conscience _Crappy_?" She asked with a smirk.

"Long story. Well, I have to go find Jade. We'll be back tonight. OK?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Bye!" Called as I skipped down the steps.

* * *

Please Review.

For some laughs read-

Forks Jail Tango by .

or watch-

Cell Block Tango - Twilight by petitemarmotte78 on Youtube


	6. Novas Coisas Difíciis

To make up for my short chapters, this one's longer.

I'm like, really absorbed in twilight fics at the moment, so I'm probably not going to update any of my ncis ones for a while… but, oh well, this is TWILIGHT!!!!!

**Animals, fashion, facts and details don't match the time, place or anything else. I don't own twilight, blah blah blah.**

1950- the same day.

It had finally gotten dark, so Jade and I walked at human speed to the massive cream house. We were silently with anticipation. When we finally got to the gate leading to the house we cut the human stuff and zipped to the door, which opened at much the same time, did a ¼ of a millisecond really matter? Tier opened the door again. There was squealing… and jumping… and hugging… and there would have been tears if I wasn't the only freak there. Tier pulled us inside.

"Barbs isn't here right now, because she's hunting, but she'll be back soon." Tier was so absorbed in making sure the house was clean and perfect she didn't actually look at what we were wearing, until she was sure she had picked up that last bit of dust. She turned and looked at us, her eyes raking over every detail of our clothes. Her face went even paler and she almost fainted.

"What are you wearing!?!?" She shrieked. We looked down at our faded, ripped, dirty clothes that we had been wearing for a few years.

"Uh… clothes?" I answered, just a teensy bit confused. It's not like we were wearing leopard skin togas!

"Leopard skin togas would be better than that!" She snapped out loud. Jade sent me a look that was like

_'Leopard skin togas? Jeez anything else I need to know?'_

We were distracted when there was a faint rustling of leaves and someone dropped through the open window.

"What's wrong with the door?" Tier asked sarcastically. I figured this must be Barbara. Jade and Barbara did another jumping round. She had short blond hair that rested on her shoulders. She was shorter than Jade and Tier, but still taller that me. She was also dressed stylishly with blue jeans and a tight, black long-sleeved shirt. Her white ballet flats were hardly dirty. I looked closely at her face. She had small pink lips, a cute little nose and those topaz eyes that were so much like Tier's. As I wondered about that silently Tier read my thoughts.

"We don't drink the blood of humans. We hunt animals." She answered my silent question. I stared at her in shock. I had asked Jade about alternatives to hunting humans when I was feeling really bad about it once, and she had assured me that there was no other way. I looked at her with an accusing expression. I was puzzled by the expression her face wore. It was confused and sceptical.

"Since when?" Jade asked them.

"For about… 20 years." Barbara answered. We both rolled that over in our heads.

_I think I want to try that… I hate killing people._

"We can take you hunting tomorrow!" Tier cheered after reading my mind. "But first we need to go shopping for new outfits!" Jade groaned at Tier.

"We came here for help on figuring out why Meg is so different." Jade spoke up, trying to sidetrack Tier.

"Different how?" Barbs asked, she knew the statement was directed to her. Jade looked at me prompting me to explain.

"Well you know about the not sparkling, but I' also clumsy, I get tired and cry." They were frozen for a second. They did not speak out loud, but I knew they were having a conversation in their heads. One would ask a question and the other would reply. It was only their expressions that gave them away.

_Well that's just rude. _I thought. Tier laughed, turning away from Barbara to look at me.

"Sorry." She apologised but I could see she was trying not to laugh anymore. "You are very strange."

"You are defiantly a vampire, but a lot of your characteristics reflect human qualities. They could be a flaw in your creation or a special talent. Either way I'm sure it will be a very interesting investigation."

"Uh-huh." I murmured pretending to listen, but my mind was wandering to what Tier had said about testing voodoo on rabbits. Again Tier stifled a laugh. It didn't work.

"I was joking!" Tier gasped in between fits of laughter. No one else was in on our joke so they just stayed silent.

"What do you mean by talent exactly?" Jade asked.

"Do you remember Jasper? He was from the wars in the south." Jade nodded and Tier put a face in my head. He was a gorgeous young vampire with blonde hair and red eyes. I would have to ask what the 'wars in the south' were later. Barbs continued. "Well his talent was being able to feel your emotions and alter them. The human traits that Meg has could be a talent that protects her from detection among humans."

"That's possible. Is there any way we could test it?" Jade asked.

"I'll think of some. Maybe we…" Barbs was interrupted by Tier.

"But that can wait til tomorrow, because we need to go shopping!!" I had no idea why Jade had such a negative attitude to shopping. I though it would be lots of fun. Jade caught onto my confused face.

"You've never been shopping with Tier, so don't give me that look." She grumbled. Tier looked closely at our eyes.

"They're pretty red. You guys are going to need contacts." **A/n lol. Contacts in the 1950's?** We all set out on foot towards a supermarket.

_Are you going to be ok around humans? _Tier asked us silently. We both nodded our reply.

How are we going to go shopping when we don't have any money? I thought to myself.

_Oh, come on guys! Did you honestly think I wouldn't buy you everything I see? _Tier asked us. I was about to protest when Jade stopped me.

"Don't bother, there's no point." Tier smiled as she ducked into the shop to get us contacts. When she came out we slid into a side street and put our disguises in place.

"Awesome." Tier complimented. "Now lets shop!"

We spent most of the night going in and out of every place that sold clothes and accessories until they closed. It had actually been really fun, even though we pretended it was horrible. We all had at least 4 new outfits and loads of accessories like sunglasses, jewellery and handbags.

"How did you get all that money?" I wondered out loud. Tier giggled before Barbs answered in a voice to low for a human to hear.

"Since we don't kill humans I think it's only fair that we get a bit of leniency with the other laws." Tier ran a few through my head.

_Grand theft auto, robbery, conning people, fraud… once we even robbed a bank. Boy, that was fun!_

I stared at them in shock.

"Well… I suppose those things are better than killing innocent people."

"Exactly!" Tier and Barbs answered at the same time. "Come on, I think it's time for a fashion show!" Tier cheered. We all laughed as we headed back to the house.

As I slipped my new top over my head my mind wandered back to my family. Mom, Dad and Ben were dead and I refused to believe Emmett was too.

_When would I finally get to go find him? Where would he be? What was he doing?_

I pulled on my new shorts; they were white and went perfectly with my dark blue top. I smiled as I looked down at my clothes, resisting the urge to sing _In the Navy. _I finished the look with some brown tie-up roman sandals and a matching necklace. It was something you would wear to the beach, but it was really cute. We had lined up all the tables in the house to form a runway and had a video camera set up. Tier went first. She was wearing a very short black dress that finished a little bit before mid-thigh. Her long hair was done up in a ponytail and swished from side to side as she walked. She stopped at the end, did a few poses and walked back. Next Barbs went; she was wearing a brown halter neck top with blue denim shorts. On her feet she wore brown flip-flops that had seashells along the straps. She posed then strutted back. Now it was Jade's turn. She wore a cream coloured dress that finished just above her knees. The neckline had silver flowers embroidered on it. It wasn't totally fancy, but it was really pretty. To finish it she wore sliver heels and a silver necklace. As if she needed heels. She twirled around, giving the camera a spin, before walking back to join the rest of us. Now it was my turn. _Crap. _I walked down the makeshift runway. I did a spin, but fell over my own foot. I fell off the table and crashed to the ground. I was laughing as I got up off the floor.

"World's most clumsy vampire." Jade joked, even though it was probably true. We modelled a few more outfits before the sun came up. Everyone but Barbs were starting to get black eyes.

"I think we should probably go hunting." Barbs said as she walked in wearing black shorts and a totally out of fashion shirt. Tier was about to scream and tell her to change when she realised that Barbara was wearing it so it would get destroyed. We all changed into old clothes and Tier and Barbs pulled on gumboots before we headed to the woods. It was a cloudy day, so they didn't have to worry about being sparkly. Once we were in the cover of trees we sped up to normal vampire speed until we got to a clearing.

"Ok, use your senses. What do you smell?" Barbs asked. I made a face at the smell coming from the east. It smelt edible, but only just. Tier read my mind.

"Deer. Herbivores don't taste as good as carnivores. Try north." I pointed my head to the north and inhaled. Much better.

"What is that?" I asked, itching to get closer.

"That is a bear." Barbs answered. I have no idea why, but part of mind flew back to Emmett and the bear.

"Can eat it?" I asked childishly.

"Go for your life." And I sped off. When I got close enough to hear its heartbeat I stopped. Silently I crept forward. I let my instincts take over as I pounced at its neck. I bit down into the vein and sucked it dry. I smiled at myself.

_I did it! I didn't kill a human! _But I was still thirsty; animal blood wasn't as satisfying as human blood. I lifted my head my head and smelt the air. I could smell something over towards the mountains. As I inhaled deeply the smell soothed my throat, but also made me thirsty. I weighed the options of staying close to everyone else or going after this strange new cuisine. As I took another breath it was clear what option won. I raced through the trees, dodging vines and fallen down branches. I didn't bother stopping this time. I ran right through a break in the trees and attached myself to the neck of my prey. It was a large mountain lion. It struggled, but was no match for me. As I went back to the clearing to wait for the others, I was quietly singing, "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

When they came back one at a time there was congratulations and hugs. Jade and I look into each other's eyes. Instead of them being bright red they had a hint to brown to them. We started jumping up and down.

"We did it!!" We yelled, facing our friends. We all looked at our clothes. They were ruined. Tier pretended to sniff.

"Our clothes have died and gone to Fashion Heaven." She did the sign of the cross and kept her eyes down. Jade, Barbs and I burst out in laughter, but Tier glared at us. I stopped laughing.

"How are we going to get back when we're covered in blood and our clothes are in shreds?" I asked. Tier brightened up.

"Short cut time!" There was an evil glint to her eyes; this was not good.

10 minutes later we were making our way through the sewers. Now I knew why Barbs and Tier had worn gumboots to go hunting. Even at vampire speed it was disgusting.

_OMG! Is that a… GROSS!!!! _

"Try not to think about it." Barbs recommended.

"Find your happy place." Tier continued.

"My happy place would be you with a pinecone shoved up your…"

"Meg!" Jade interrupted. Barbs was leading. Thankfully Tier read her mind and told everyone before she stopped suddenly. The thought falling into that was nauseating.

"We're here." She told us, pointing up. We followed her finger to the grate.

"That opens to our garden. No one can see us." We climbed up the ladder and walked into the house.

"Uh! I'll clean that up later." Tier said as she looked at the muddy footprints we had trekked through the house. "I call shower!" Tier yelled as she raced through the house. Barbs laughed as went to the hall closet. She pulled out two large, white, fluffy towels and gave them to us.

"There's a shower down the hall." She told us pointing. We nodded before racing to the bathroom. Jade beat me so she went first. I inspected my nails as I waited. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Jade wrapped in a towel.

"Is there any hot water left?" I joked. She rolled her eyes as she went of to find something to wear. I went into the bathroom and had I shower. I relaxed as I was finally clean. Turning off the shower, I hopped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I went upstairs to the guestroom that was only used for show and clothes. I picked out some jeans and a black singlet. Today Barbara was going to do test on me. Fun. I walked down the stairs and stopped. I listened for sounds around the house to figure out where everyone was. I heard voices coming from the back of the house. I followed it and found Barbs, Tier and Jade all bent over a computer. They were laughing uncontrollably. I raised my eyebrows and walked behind them to look at the screen.

"What ya watching?" I asked.

"Nothing!" They all shouted, closing the window. I looked around the room. It was wall-to-wall books.

"Are you ready?" Barbs asked. I nodded my head. She walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a book. Instead of taking it off the shelf she slid it back in. I bookshelf next to it opened with a creak. It was a hidden door.

"OMG!!! That is so batman!!" I shouted with excitement. They all chuckled as we walked through the door in to a lab. I looked around in horror.

"Why do you have a secret, very creepy looking, hiden room in your house!?" I shrieked. It looked like the lab in the creepy guy's house on Disturbia.

"Testing." Barbs answered simply. I automatically leaned away from her. "Don't worry." She soothed. She pointed to a chair. I sat down.

"Is she venomous?" Barbs asked Jade, as if I wasn't here. Jade held up her arm for proof.

"Yep."

"She attacked you?" Barbs asked. It was her turn to be scared.

"No. I told her to, to see if she really was a vampire." Jade explained. Barbara visibly relaxed. She handed me a swab.

"Rub this around your tongue." I did as I was told and handed it back to her. She took one from the others. "For comparison." She answered Jade's hesitant reaction. She gave me a metal bar. "Can you crush this?" I took it between my fingers and after a second it was no more than dust. She nodded and wrote something down on a notepad. She went over to a cupboard and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened.

_That's a big knife. _Jade sent Barbs a wary glance.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." She told me. She put the knife to my skin lightly. She started moving the knife over my arm trying to cut it. It knife made a strange sound, but didn't pierce the skin. She raised the knife over her head.

_Oh Shit!! _I screamed, closing my eyes as she brought down the knife. The knife crashed against my skin, the handle broke off, but I was unharmed. I slowly opened my eyes. I let out a breath. Tier was slightly smiling.

"Not funny." I told her.

"Has your hair grown? Have you gotten taller? Has your appearance changes since you became a vampire?"

"Nope." I answered. Tier gasped. Jade and I looked at her, but Barbs stared at her notebook. They're faces moved slightly with their silent conversation.

"But what if she's not!?" Tier snapped out loud. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Fine." Tier grumbled. Obviously she had lost the argument. She walked over to me and held me from behind. This was not a hug; she was restraining me.

"This will hurt." Barbs warned. Before I had time to react Barbs scraped her teeth over my arm several times. I screamed out as many curses I could think of. I tried to grab Barbs and give her a taste of her own medicine, but Tier restrained me. I finally calmed down enough to settle with glaring at her. I looked down at my injuries. They stung like hell. They looked strange in the light. They were slightly raised and more luminous than the rest of my skin.

"That hurt like…" I trailed off as Jade looked at me disapprovingly. She knew what I would say.

"Well, that's normal." Barbara commented as she wrote something. I sent her yet another glare.

"Stop doing that. You'll hurt your eyes." Tier giggled so I sent her one too. I poked my tongue out at Jade. I was feeling very mature.

"Can you please go get the food?" Barbs asked Tier. Tier smiled as she disappeared though the secret door. I could hear as Tier opened a door and rummaged around. She quickly ran back into the room and put a few various bowls on a table. Barbara went over and selected one.

"How does this smell to you?" She asked visibly disgusted. I sniffed it.

"Alright. Kind of sweet. Smells nice." I answered truthfully. They all looked at me strangely.

"Eat some." Tier instructed, but it sounded like a dare. I dipped my finger in the cold, creamy substance. I licked it off.

"Yum." I said. Barbs wrote something and Jade just stared. I ate a bit more.

"That was ice cream." Barbs told me. "Human food." Tier laughed at my confused thoughts as she went back to the table and brought back another bowl. This one had steam coming off of it. I looked into it. It was these strange worm things covered in red stuff. Tier handed me a fork. I took a mouthful of it and chewed thoughtfully.

"Taste good, but different that ice cream." I commented.

"Eat all of it." I raised the fork to my mouth again. After a few bites they were still watching me.

"Can you quit it for like 5 minutes?" I asked sarcastically. Jade and Tier started a conversation about shoes and Barbs went over to a desk and stared writing stuff. I kept eating. I was almost finished the bowl when I stopped.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." I called to Barbara. "I feel full. Sort of like after I've hunted animals, instead of people." She wrote something else down.

"I don't want you to hunt for the rest of the week. You will probably eat human food 3 or 4 times a day." I nodded in response. A machine beeped in the background. Barbara went over and pressed some buttons and it printed out a sheet of paper. **In the 1950's? Maybe not. In my fic? Yes. And vampires probably can't do dna test.** She read the sheet before walking back to us.

"You're the same as us. Defiantly a vampire." She told us. I gave her a look that was like 'a da.'

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "The teeth thing wasn't enough?" I looked down at my still stinging arm.

"It must be a special talent." Barbara concluded, ignoring me.

"Yay! Super powers!" Tier cheered.

"More like un-super powers." I laughed, still a little annoyed about not sparkling. We moved into the dining room and started a conversation on something I didn't care about, I was thinking about other things. I looked up at Jade.

"Now we know why I'm different can we go find Emmett now?"


	7. I run, I fall, but how do I get up?

**A/n Soz Jadey!!! Ur not **_**that **_**much of a selfish b!tch. jks lol. Soz!!! And Tier, don't worry, I know your not that mature. You'd probably like house bowling.**

**Please Review!! I don't care if it's just some emoticon or two words! Please Review!!**

**

* * *

  
**

They all just looked at me until Jade looked down. She was fighting with herself to find the words.

"Honey, we have to stay here for at least a month, probably longer." I glared at a speck of dirt on the floor.

"Why?" I asked through my teeth. _Why can't we go find him now?!_ I was getting really annoyed.

"Because we need to finish the food experiment, practice hunting animals and I would like to spend sometime with my friends." She told me calmly, even though she was slightly irritated. I snapped. That bar of self-control and calmness broke.

"Well that's what you want. Does anyone actually care what I want?!" I shouted. "I've been waiting 6 years to find my brother!!"

"Meg." She warned. Too late. I was good at temper tantrums and she hated them.

"No! Don't _Meg _me!" I was standing now. I was in full scene mode. "It's always about you! _You _turned me into a vampire! _You _made me run all around America. _You _made me run around South America too! _You _brought me here because _you _wanted them to do test on me! _You _let them cut me because it would help _you_!!" I shouted the last part even louder. I stomped out of the room, then out the front door, slamming it too. It was sunny today, so they couldn't follow me. Sometimes my talent was ok.

I ran at human pace until I found a cute little diner. I opened the door and went inside. The waiter gasped when she saw me. To her I was a 14-year-old girl with tears streaming down her face that was sad and probably lonely. She came over to me and guided me to a booth at the back of the café. She gave me a box of tissues and ordered me some chocolate ice cream. She sat next to me, patting my back. She was a complete stranger. I didn't even know her name, but she held me as I cried. I was too upset to even think about what would happen if I snapped and let my vampire side take over. Another customer entered the diner.

"Will you be ok?" She asked in a kind voice. I nodded, so she went to serve the other customers. My ice cream arrived. I played with it for a minute before I ate some. It was really yummy, but I didn't feel like eating. I crossed my arms on the table and buried my head in them. I must have fallen asleep because I could see my brother. I didn't know if I could sleep, but I think that's what was going on.

We were playing on a swing in a park somewhere I never been. He was pushing me and we were both laughing as I yelled higher. He gave me a big push and I heard him grunt with the effort. I swung I into the air; it was like I was flying. I closed my eyes as the sun hit them. A small smile spread over my lips. It was like time slowed down to give me a moment's more time of bliss. When I came back down I was alone; there was no one else at the park.

"Emmy!" I yelled again and again. It was like the day he left. Fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Emmy!" I yelled again before I woke up with a start. I looked around the diner. There were more people in it now and it was dark outside. I stood up, wiping my tear-drenched face. I went over to the counter, taking out my purse as I did. The waiter shook her head.

"That's on the house sweetie." She told me in that same kind voice as before. "You come back sometime." She said with a smile. I smiled back. But it wasn't that huge boisterous grin my brother and I shared. It was just a small sad smile from a small sad vampire.

"Thanks." I mumbled, turning around and going outside. I had nowhere to go. So I ran. I ran for hours. But I was running at human speed, so I didn't go far. I went up to the mountains and found a peak that overlooked the ocean. I sat down, thinking about my life… or existence. I sat there for ages. I watched the sun come up. It was beautiful- pink and orange with cute, fluffy, white clouds. Then I watched as the world woke up. People bustling around their homes; getting ready for the day. People leaving for work and children running around outside before breakfast. It was beautiful. All the families. I stared longingly at two siblings who sat in front of the television, laughing occasionally at a cartoon.

I was standing there looking at the rest of the world thinking 'What happened?' 'How did we get here?' 'Why am I alone?'

I reluctantly turned my gaze to the large cream house owned by Tier and Barbara. I could see two figures pacing and one sitting down. I puckered my lips as I decided what I should do next. I probably _should _go back. But I was right about what I said last night! It was always about everyone else. Being stuck as a 14 year old had its disadvantages.

"Great! I get to be a misunderstood teenager for all of eternity." I mumbled sarcastically. I sighed in frustration. I picked up nearest thing I could find. It happened to be a large rock. I hurled it through the air and it tumbled down the side of the mountain, leaving a trail of destruction.

_If that hits someone's house I'm gonna be in trou-ble. Crap. _I watched as it came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. I punched my fist in the air. Phew.

_Maybe I could turn this into a sport… house bowling…_

No! That's idea terrible idea Meg! How could you think that!?

_Go away crappy! I was joking_! I paused waiting for my conscience's reply.

Uh… This is Tier.  I paused thinking that through. There were so many things I wanted to say, to ask, to scream but for some reason I asked

_How far does your talently thing stretch?_ I heard her laugh mentally.

If I know the person well enough or are attuned to their mind there is no limit, I could do it half way around the world.

_So, where are you?_

At the house looking out the window.

I flattened myself against the top of the mountain. I peaked out over the edge.

I can read your thoughts. I know what your doing.

So she knew that I could see her and she knew where I was. She also knew how stupid I felt at that moment.

_Are you doing one of those 'Live mental conversations' so everyone knows what's going on? _I asked bitterly.

No, they don't even know I'm talking to you. She answered, just as cold. She probably picked up on an errant thought about 'they probably knew because you couldn't control your facial expressions for shit.' But hey, if she's reading _my _mind she can have that as well.

Aren't you just a pocket full of sunshine?

_Piss off._

I'm not anywhere near you.

_You _know_ what I mean! _

Come home then. She had shocked me. Home. She referred it as home. Our home. Our mutual home. And she just read my mind. Crap.

Please. She begged. Ignoring my previous thoughts.

_Fine._ I grumbled. I could practically hear her smiling in my brain. I swiftly made my way back to …my home?

I walked up the steps at human speed, but before I could knock, the door was thrown open and I was encased in Jade's arms.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. I didn't return it. I wasn't sorry. I was right.

"I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you where I was gong." I told her. She pulled back and led me inside. Obviously ignoring me.

Oh, shut up. Let her be happy you're back. Tier told me before giving me a hug. Barbara stood awkwardly in the corner of the room. I was kinda scared of her after what happened in the Batcave. My poor arm. Tier stifled a laugh as she read my mind.

"I'm sorry… about your arm..." Barbs mumbled. I gave her a smile. She smiled back. Easy. I turned to Jade.

"Emmett." I said sternly. One word. My Request. My Demand. My Brother. My Family. My Hope.

"5 years."

"What!!!" I yelled. "None!"

"4."

"0!"

"I'm not leaving for a minimum of 3 years." She told me firmly. Last night she had said a month. Damn.

"Well I'll go on my own!" I huffed. Jade laughed, but it wasn't a humorous laugh.

"Meg. You're 14."

"No, I'm actually 21!"

"Yeah, try telling that to the police." I glared at her. She had a point. A very good point.

"3." She offered again.

"Fine." I grumbled as I shook her hand.

"3 years." I could handle that… I think.

**A/n Hi every one! **

Note- This is going to go for a while before the Cullens are actually introduced. Don't worry. I'll skip the three years! But a lot of stuff happens before Meg gets Emmett. So just please stick with me!!!! It will be worth it. **If you have any ideas please review with them or pm me. I don't care if they are strange. Notice the title.  
**

Thank u especially bundysarah, xNOMx and hypermonkey7- The reviewers who don't actually know me and don't just review because I know where they live... i'm talking to you J, B and T.

If life gives you lemons throw them away and go shopping.

When the going gets tough the Tough go clubbing.


	8. Year 1 8th 14th Birthday

Very short!!!!

I wrote this in Information Technology cus I had nothing else to do.

LOL- Watching GNW- The Christopher Walkin Walk in Stalkin' Centre.

**Reviews are my air, my Jaz, My Em, My Carlisle, My Edward, My LOVE!!!! Don't deny me my love!!!!!**

To Jade- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! my sense of humour is sometimes too strong for u… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!

To Barbs- I was sooo pissed that Barbie Dolls weren't invented until 1959. 8 years too early for _this_ chapter. Be afraid Barbs. Be _very_ afraid.

Enough of my rambling!

Meg's POV as usual…

_3 years._

Year 1

During this first year we figured out all the ins and outs of my talent.

In the order of most satisfying- I could survive on Human blood, Animal Blood and Human food, although I actually thought human food tasted better.

When I was eating human food I had to sleep one out of two nights. Blood made me stay awake all the time. Neither affected my immorality or growth. I never sparkled and could walk in between humans without too much pain. My thirst was dulled when I was eating Human food, but was there when I drank animal blood. I cried when I was upset and could do nothing to stop my tears other than try to calm down. I had the coordination of an average human when I was doing things at human speed – I fell when walking a tightrope – but can improve on my coordination with sports and other activities. I could run super fast and had super strength. I had acute smell and hearing as well. Breathing wasn't necessary but made me feel more comfortable. When the air was too hot or too cold it made me uncomfortable.

14 June 1951

Because Jade and I were staying here for 3 years we both got given our own rooms. Mine was on the second floor. The walls were cream; the floor was a soft, brown carpet. My bed was king size and wood with white sheets and a beige comforter. I large full-length mirror sat in the corner, next to the large windows that overlooked Rio. I had a walk-in-wardrobe that Tier kept filled with all the newest designs. I had sketches of my family that I had made from my weak human memories. My favourite – of course – was my sketch of Emmett. I had been on a diet of human food so I had been asleep last night. I woke up relatively groggy. I wanted to go back to sleep but there was something that stopped me. There was something about today…

It's your birthday! Tier mentally shouted at me. Oh yeah. My 22 birthday. My 8th year as a vampire. I slapped my forehead.

_Thanks._ I told her. She smiled at me mentally. I quickly ran down the stairs in my pjs to the living room. No one. I ran to the lounge room. Nada. I ran to the study. Nope. Jade's room, Tier's room, Barb's room and every other room in the house. Zilch. Nil. Nothing. Naught. I groaned in frustration. Tier sent me a picture of a cake and I could hear her mentally laughing. Great she was teasing me. There was one room I didn't check. But why would they be in there? I didn't want to go in there. I hated 'the Batcave' like Emma hated cowboys. I went back to Barb's study. I walked up to the bookshelf and reached out to the book. Someone whimpered when I grasped the fake book. Oh, it was me. I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. I took a deep breath and opened the wall. 3 people jumped out at me and I screamed so loud that it hurt my ears.

"Holy Shi-tucky-mushooms!" I shouted. "Help! Help! Murder Bloody Murder!" Tier clamped her hand over my mouth as she laughed. The other two had wide eyes, but where still trying not to laugh.

_Oh. I feel soooo stupid._

"Happy Birthday!" They all sang.

"If I take my hand off your mouth do you promise not to scream?" Tier asked me. I nodded. She removed her hand.

"You sound like a serial killer." I told her. They all laughed. Jade came up and gave me a massive hug.

"Happy 8th 14th Birthday!" She told me with a smirk. I glared at her before smiling. It was _kinda_ funny.

"Thank you."

After they sang happy birthday 8 times and gave me 22 punches… ow… they gave me a colossal chocolate mud cake and PRESENTS!!! Clothes, shoes, makeup, jewellery- you name it I got it. It had been a fun day, but now we were all lying on the roof looking at they stars. We had just done stacks on Barbs, and then we had tickled her half to death again- so she was a bit grumpy with us. We laughed as she scowled at us again.

"I'm sorry Baa-Baa-kins." I apologised in a baby voice.

"Don't. Call. Me. _That._" She hissed. I sunk back into Jade. Barbs smirked at her achievement. Tier started laughing and was soon joined my Jade and I.

We continued laughing about random things all night. We made several songs about people called Bob who liked to party and talked about Paul and his microwave dinner. **A/N- Microwaves were actually invented!!! They cost heaps and vodafone wasn't around but whatever. **The only reason we stopped was because when the sun rose it cast the most gorgeous orange shadows over all the little houses. A small smile spread across all of our faces. I was suddenly struck with realisation. How cliché. This was my family now. No matter what I wanted to do - how much I wanted to find my_ other_ family – I knew it would hurt me to leave them. I had grown to love them all. Crap. Tier smirked when she read my thoughts.

My family.


	9. Year 2 Girly Giggley Crush

I think I just spent 5 minutes staring at a blank screen… Inspiration come to meeeee! Nope. Now children, grab a cushion and take a seat- I'm going to tell a story. What year are we in? Oh yes…

It was 1952, the King of England had died and now a chick ran England, The Olympics were in Finland, The most popular TV show was 'I love Lucy' and the number one movie was 'The Greatest Show on Earth'.

We still lived in Rio, and it was often sunny, so I was the only one who could go out during the day. I walked down the stairs to find Jade laying on the couch with her feet in the air and her head hanging upside down off the front of it. In her hands was a copy of 'Rio by Night'** A/N A real booklet displaying the nightclubs, bars and floor shows of the 1950's**

"What cha doin'?" I sang.

"Building a rocket." She replied in the same voice most people would say 'nothing much'. I raised my eyebrow and she smirked.

"I'm scoping for a good club. We're going dancing!" I started jumping up and down on the spot clapping my hands. I stopped.

"Waay-it…" I drew out the word. "I can't go clubbing!" Jade smirked again and she sat up straight.

"That's why you're going to a beach party." She leaned forwards and asked in a baby voice. "Do you think you'll be aright on your own?"

"Oh don't worry; if anyone annoys me I'll just eat them." I joked. At that moment Tier ran down the stairs.

"We _have_ to go shopping tonight!!!! You need a new dress and some shoes and some new bracelets and a…" I put my finger to her lips silencing her.

"OK." I said slowly. "Try not to explode before it gets dark."

The next day…

"The grocer is so big and fat he has a big moustache! He looks just like a walrus does before he takes a splash! Animal Crackers in my soup!" I sang skipping through the house getting ready for the beach party. It was from the film 'Curly Top' in 1935. Emmet took me to see it at the theatre when it came out. I was soo excited as we sat in the seats watching Shirley Temple dance around the place. I had begged Momma to let me cut my curly hair so it would look like Shirley's, but Momma said no. I told her that Emmett had short hair, so I should get to have it short too. But still no haircut. So because Emmett had short hair, and being the cute manipulative 6-year-old I was, I made him wear one of Momma's dresses and sing. It was a hilarious day. That was the same year that Em disappeared, but was still one of my favorite young human memories.

"Meg are you dressed yet!?" Barbs yelled up the stairs.

"No." I called back. I quickly pulled on my new shorts and top. I brushed my hair into dark brown waves. I slipped into my sandals and headed down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" I waited next to the door for them, looking out the window in the twilight of the evening. I was looking for stars when Tier finally came down the stairs.

"Our Taxi will be here in a few minutes. Are you ok to walk to the beach yourself?" I nodded, not totally convinced.

"You'll be fine, what's more dangerous than you?" She asked lightly.

"Teenagers." I muttered. Tier broke into uncontrollable giggles. Jade and Barbs walked in at that moment.

"What's so funny?"

"Meg –gasp- is afraid – giggle – of – laugh – other teenagers!!!!" she laughed. Jade and Barbs proceeded to laugh with Tier. Barbs was laughing so hard she had doubled over. She fell forward onto her knees and rested her forehead on the ground as she continued to laugh. Jade collapsed onto her butt and clutched her sides as hysterical laughter erupted from her and Tier was on her back gasping for air between giggles.

"I'm glad you find this funny. Thank you so much for your support." I told them sarcastically. "Teenagers are _very _malicious creatures! They think it's fun to publicly embarrass people and pull other's underpants up to their armpits!" I defended.

"It is." Tier agreed and she gave Barbs a wedgie. Barbs screamed in surprise before turning to her to do the same.

"I'm surrounded by _idiots_!" I moaned. A taxi pulled up outside.

"There is no way you're mature enough to go clubbing." I muttered as I opened the door to indicate for them to go. They got off the floor and waved good bye as they walked down the front steps still laughing.

I went back inside and grabbed a bag and money and set off to the beach.

I could hear the music before I could see all the kids.

_I can do this! I can do this! I can do this! I want to hide… _I rounded the corner and came face-to-face with an absolutely gorgeous boy. He had brown hair in a 'Pompadour' hairstyle. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing. He stopped suddenly when he saw me, a smile spread across his lips as he openly stared at me. I didn't have the same fear inspiring aura that other vampires did. I stared at my foot as I rubbed my toe in the dirt and bit my lip. I felt compelled to check if I was blushing.

"W… would you like to dance?" he asked even though he had obviously been leaving.

"Sure." I replied growing confidence. He held out his hand. I looked at it before slipping my hand into it. I wished and wished at that moment that would be soft and warm like a human. I focussed on being human as if that would work… and it did. _Holy shitake mushrooms!!!!!!_ I made myself squishy and warm! I don't know how I did that, but I didn't have time to think about it as this gorgeous mortal lead me to the dance floor. 'Baby don't do it' by the 5 Royales played through the speakers. **a/n god I love 50's music.** He placed one hand on my waist and held the other in my hand as we swayed. I put a hand on his shoulder and tried not to choke myself on giggles.

"I'm John."

"I'm Megan, but everyone calls me Meg. No one calls me Megan, only when I'm in trouble, but I'm not usually in trouble. I only got in trouble with my Momma, but now I don't live with her and no one calls me Megan." _Shut up before he runs away to chop off his ears!!! _I giggled again and he chuckled. This only caused me to giggle again. I don't usually giggle this much… it must go with this warm squishy feeling. 'Tennessee Waltz' by Patti Page from a few years back started playing. John pulled me closer and put his hand on my back hesitantly and we slowed to suit the song. I looked up at him; he was almost a whole head taller than me. He ducked his head and whispered in my ear,

"You're very beautiful Miss Meg." I felt my insides turn to mush. He didn't move his head back; he placed his cheek against mine.

"You're quite handsome yourself." I murmured in his ear. He chuckled softly, sending waves of delight right through my stomach. We spent the entire night dancing, laughing and talking to each other about random things. It was almost 11 when we pulled apart. He was still holding my hand as we walked up to the road. Leaving the beach behind.

"Is someone coming to pick you up?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm walking home; it's just a few blocks." He shook his head at me.

"What if something were to happen to you?" _Fat chance_. "I would feel awful. May I walk you home?" I nodded.

"Mh-hm."

And so we strolled down the moonlit streets of Rio, hand in hand. I groaned. I would never hear the end of this when I got home. This seemed to alert him that something was wrong.

"Oh, just tired from dancing." I lied smoothly.

"Yeah, me too." He replied, yawning to illustrate his point. We walked past the big cream house and I pointed to it. We stopped and turned to each other.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him suddenly finding the need to whisper.

"I did too." He confirmed. He brought my hand up to his lips and kisses my fingers. With my super-hearing I could hear the Girls whooping and giggles, at least Tier wasn't shouting in my head.

"Night John." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Miss Meg" He replied before he turned and walked down the street, tripping and stumbling as he tried to watch over me his shoulder to watch me and walk at the same time.

"Meg!!!!" Three voices chorused. "Tell us everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My First Crush.

That was all just a crush. We went out a few times, but stopped when I poured my soda on him for kissing another girl. Yeah… that ended it.

All in all it was a fun year. Lots of laughs. Lots of dances and at Christmas under the mistletoe at the mall- my fist _real_ kiss. It was a very fun year.

Two down one to go.

**A/n Soz this chapter took a while. I _love_ 50's music. It's soooo awesome. Another thing I discovered when writing this chapter is shirley temple. She's sooo cute! Watch Animal Crackers in my Soup on youtube.**

**PLease Review!!!!!!  
**


	10. Year 3 Not a hillbilly!

Year 3

"O-o-o-o-o please, listen to me, hear-hear-hear my plea." I sang as I danced around the kitchen. This was my last year in Rio. Next year I would be looking for Emmett. I was starting to see flaws in my plan… How was I meant to find him? I didn't know if he was even alive. And if he was, was he human or vampire? Is there a vampire directory to use to find him? I doubt it. I guess I would look the same way Jade and I did to find Tier and Barbs.

Great. Fun. Lovely. Delightful. Me? Sarcastic? No…

This sucked. This is gonna take forever! Good thing I have eternity… but does he? If he was human he would be… 38. Whoa that old… I wonder if I'd be able to recognise him.

"38 isn't that old." Tier said as she walked into the kitchen, interrupting my inner musings.

"But… what about… wrinkles." Jade shuddered as she joined us.

"I wonder if he's hot." Barbs sang dreamily. I sent her death glare. Tier started cracking up. I caught I glimpse of something Barbs was thinking about through Tier. I put my arms over my eyes as if that would stop the mental picture.

"Please no! NO! That's my brother!!!" I yelled.

"I wonder if he does have wrinkles." Barbs wondered.

"NOOO!!!" Jade and I both screamed, closing our eyes and banging our heads on the counter. **An/ Sound familiar Jade? Jerome? Lol.** Once everyone settled down Jade and I lifted our heads.

"We're gonna need a new counter." Jade smirked.

"But I'm the only one who uses it. Just put a tablecloth over it." Somewhere off in the distance a dog barked…

"I'll call the repair man." Barbs said walking over to the telephone, completely ignoring my comment. I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue at her.

"It's ok little hillbilly." Jade said hugging me with one arm. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm from Tennessee that does not make me a hillbilly." I told her slowly, my voice dripping with acid. She just nodded before taking a step away. She looked outside up at the cloudy sky. In my peripheral vision I saw Tier nudge Barbs and indicate to Jade. Jade opened the door but didn't leave. She smirked at the others before turning back to me.

"Wha eva ya say y'all!" She told me in the worst hillbilly impersonation I have ever seen before dashing out the door. She was already at the gate and running down the street at human speed when I ran after her. I ran as fast as I could without seeming unnatural.

"Oh apple sauce!" I heard her yell. I shook my head as I increased my pace. She rounded the corner into a little park. She paused for a moment to see where I was. I took that opportunity to tackle her. We both flew to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Take it back!" I ordered as I sat on top of her.

"Nuh-uh." She giggled. I started tickling her.

"Take it back!" I ordered again.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back!" She gave in when the tickle torture got to be too much. I smiled in accomplishment. I looked around the park.

"Oh swings!" I ran over to them and started pushing myself higher and higher. Jade joined me and laughed as we were launched into the air. I jumped off in mid flight and started bowing to the 'invisible' audience. Jade followed suit and se both thanked each other.

"Let's get back so the others know I'm still alive." Jade joked as we started walking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was September and all the others had gone out for the night. I decided to test my theories of what I had done at the Beach party.

What if it was not something that could be done with test, but only if I focused enough? I concentrated on being warm and soft like a human. I closed my eyes and felt a slight tremor go through my body. I opened my eyes and gripped my arm with my hand. It felt softer and warmer than usual. I tested it against the water in the fridge. The water felt a lot colder. Cool. I wonder if I can bleed? I grabbed a knife.

_Maybe this isn't such a great idea…_ Whatever. I raised the knife to my hand and applied a bit of pressure, not very much. To my amusement it actually pierced the skin and a bit of blood came out. Crap. It actually hurt. I raised my hand to my nose and inhaled. It smelled slightly like human blood, but not that appetising. I wonder what it really was… I put a towel on it to stop the bleeding and made a mental note to destroy the evidence. This was kind of embarrassing. As if I could get more un-vampire! Wait… to bleed you need a beating heart! I laid down on the tiles and pressed my ear to the ground to see if I had a heartbeat. **a/n strange looks from my family when I laid down next to the computer and started listening to the ground to test it. Uh…?** Oh my gosh! I had one! I was a vampire with a heart beat. I was wondering what else I could do when I heard the front gate swing shut. Shoot! I watched my hand as I focused on being a vampire. I trembled again and the cut disappeared as the front door unlocked. I threw the bloodied towel out the window and hoped desperately that Tier wasn't reading my thoughts. There was no way I was telling them about this… I focused on envisioning a monkey ripping it up on a dirt bike. I walked into the foyer and smiled at the others. Tier raised her eyebrow, but shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, that would be kinda strange." She commented before going to deposit her newest clothes. _Phew._ We started swapping clothes and telling stories of great bargains that I had missed. As much as I loved this I couldn't wait 'til next year!

**A/n Review with any places you want them to look for Emmett!!!!**

**Rose is coming up! Sorry this chapters a little short…**

**Bye Guys!!!!!!!!!**

**Ps. Sorry is any 'Southerners' were offended! **


	11. Car Trip Survival Guide

This chap is dedicated to Mrs the King even though I don't think she knows it (or reads this fic) the play list for one of the chapters of Poughkeepsie gave me the inspiration for this chap. So, the play list for the first bit is Come Home by One Republic. Then it's Life is a highway by rascal flatts.

AND Dedication for Kiralol101 cus she gave me an awesome idea for later chapters that made me really excited to write again and filled in the blanks in my plan for this fic. Now things are going to make more sense in the later chapters. SHE IS AWESOME!!!!!!! Virtual-High-Five!

**Important**

I think I forgot to mention that when Meg eats **people food** (pasta, ice-cream, etc) her **eyes** are **green**, animals – topaz, people – red, hungry-black.

1954

It was finally time to go find my brother. 3 years had passed; it was time. Time to set off into the _big_ world and search for him. Time to look for Emmet.

_Yes I said that…several times._ To say that my head is a mess at the moment is an understatement bigger and louder than my brother's booming laughter.

My mind flashed back to that last day; the last moments I had with him.

"_Don't Emmy!" I squealed, even though we both knew I loved it when he pulled my pigtails and lightly teased me. He laughed at my reaction and did it again, so I had punched him in the leg with my tiny, ineffectual fist. His booming laughter always made me smile. _

I could still remember that day, even though it was when I was human and only 6. I could still remember that look in his eyes; truthful, loving, loud Emmett. _He honestly believed he was coming back; he didn't run away._ I reasoned, although it sounded like I was trying to convince myself. A few tears fell down my cheeks as I started packing my bag.

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening. Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn. There's someone I've been missing. I think that they could be the better half of me. They're in their own place trying to make it right, but I'm tired of justifying.  
So I say you'll come home, come home, 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long. And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known, so come home._

* Switch song to life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts*

I put the last of my clothes in my bag and took the heavy thing down the stairs with ease. Hey, sometimes I have a heartbeat, but it doesn't mean I'm not a vampire. I put my bag down at the door next to… 1, 2, 3 bags?

"Waaait a minute!" I murmured, drawing out the word. "Jeeze, Jade how many bags are you planning on taking?!" I called out. Soft laughing flowed down the stairs as Tier and Barb were suddenly next to me.

"Ha, you didn't think you were having all the fun and leaving us behind!" Barbs exclaimed. My lips parted into an O.

"Da!? We're going with you!" Tier huffed when I still hadn't figured it out.

"Yay!" I squealed jumping up and down like a two year old on Christmas… or a teenage girl. "For how long?"

"Until we get bored of you." Barbs answered, trying not to smile as she did so, but failing miserably. "I don't know."

Jade came down the stairs and I looked up at her hopefully.

"Are you finally ready?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then let's go!" Barbs yelled. We all laughed as went through to the garage; they couldn't go outside because of the sun. We loaded the bags into the back of Tier's purple 4-seater 'vette, with tinted windows and severe awesomeness.

"I call shot-gun!!!" I yelled, but Jade and Barbs were already wresting for it, so with a pout I got in the back behind Tier. Barbs sat next to me with an identical pout, both of us muttering about how stupid Jade was, but she just sat there laughing at us.

"I got an idea!" Tier piped up 30 minutes into the drive. "How about we play a game?" We all shot her death glares. "How about the license plate game?" She continued on, ignoring us.

"Oh god." Jade muttered.

"Not the one where you tally the states, the one where you made words and phrases out of them." Still ignoring us. "I'll start!" So Tier started calling of ridiculous crap and we ignored her.

_3 hours later_

I nudged Barbs to get her attention. I had to be really quiet so I wouldn't alert Tier and she would read my mind. That would totally spoil my fun. Barb looked across at me as I pulled out a small ball with a bell inside. I quickly chucked it under Tier's seat and started singing songs in my head. Every time the car made the slightest bump the bell would tingle. After 10 minutes I could see Tier and Jade were both grinding their teeth as Barbs and I tried not to laugh. Another pothole; another jingle.

"That's it!!!" Jade yelled as she reached across for the steering wheel and swerved the car off of the road. She turned around in her seat and yelled "Meg, get that damn bell!"

"What bell?" I asked innocently.

"The bell under Tier's seat." She hissed through her teeth.

"There's no bell, but if you're so sure, why don't you get it?" I challenged playing dumb.

"Because I can't go out in the sunlight." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Fine. Don't get your knickers in a knot." I muttered as I stuck my hand under the seat and grabbed my irritating device. Jade took it in her hand and crushed it.

"Barry!" I mock-cried. "You killed Barry!"

"Oh shut up." Tier chided. I high-fived Barbs and settled back into my seat by sitting side-on with my foot on the back of Tier's chair, slowly pushing it into her back. Barb caught onto what I was doing and did it to Jade too. No reaction after 10 minutes. Dang. I started tapping my foot to the song I was singing in my head.

_Oh, life could be a dream  
If I could take you up in paradise up above  
If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart_

Ha! She didn't last 2 minutes with that one.

"If you don't stop tapping your foot and singing that ridiculous song the only dream you'll have will be with the fishes!" Well, let's just say I stopped quickly.

_Why didn't Barbara get in trouble? _I asked her mentally like a whiney kid.

_Because she wasn't annoying _me_, and I don't really car,e as long as she leaves me alone._ She answered, keeping the conversation a secret.

_Can we all try to peave off Jade?_

_Yes!!! Barbs, you in? _Tier asked.

_Yes! How are we going to annoy her?_ Obviously Tier had let Barbs in on our convo.

_All sing different songs she hates. _I suggested.

**(an/ Quiz – What movie with Kellan Lutz contains this song?)**

_Mama __loves__mambo__  
Look at 'em sway with it  
Gettin' so gay with it  
Shoutin' "olay" with it, wow_

I started singing quietly, but loud enough to be annoying, just as Tier started with,

_I got fssss steam heat_

_I got fssss steam heat_

_I got fssss steam heat_

_But I need your love to keep away the cold._

Which was really irritating, even for me, because instead of the 'cling cling' she would hit the steering wheel and on top of that it was just an annoying song. God knows how it was in the Top Songs of 1954! Barbs sang,

_Shufflin, shufflin, shufflin down  
Ramblin scramblin headin for town  
Hustlin, bustlin buzzin around  
Happily awaitin at the station  
Look at that train number 709  
It's a fuffin and a puffin and comin on time  
Who do you think is about to arrive  
It's the band they call the Dixieland Five_

We all looked at Jade as we continued to sing our songs at the same time. We were all getting towards the end and started winding it up, singing really loudly.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" She shouted. We all looked away and smirked.

_4 hours later._

"Snitch dog!" Tier yelled again. We all groaned because she could read people's minds and knew if they had a dog before anyone else could see or smell it.

"When can we run?" Barbs and I chorused for the millionth time.

"When it gets dark." Jade and Tier said at the same time in tired voices.

"When's that going to be?" We asked in unison again.

"About an hour and a half." They answered. Long car trips suck, even for immortals.

"Wait," I began. "What are you going to do with the 'vette!?"

"Sell it to someone." Tier answered.

"When? Are you just going to ask some random person if they want your car!?"

"Pretty much." I gave her a 'What on Earth is going on in your head' look. "What else can I do with it?" She had a point.

"So how are we getting to Tennessee y'all?" Barbs asked as I shot death-rays at her.

"When it gets dark we'll ditch the car then run to Barranquilla. When we get there we're going to buy-"

"Or steal." Jade cut in.

"an inflatable toy boat to put our bags in and tug it as we swim through the Caribbean and then we're getting out of the water at Houston." Jade, Tier and Barbs shared a look.

_Why do they do that every time they mention a state down south?! Maybe they have something against southerners! That's it! They're freaking racist against southerners! I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind! _

"Seriously guys! What do you have against the sou-" Tier interrupted me.

"_Southern_ Vampires." She answered as if that explained everything and making 'Southern' sound like a curse-word.

"Well that's awful! That's freakin' racist! Elvis is from Memphis!!!!!!" I yelled. Elvis was the new star, one of his new songs was like _"If you found someone new who means more than me to you, I'd never stand in your way._"and it's really sweet!!! But I digress.

"You never explained Southern Vampires Wars?" Tier asked Jade. Jade shook her head.

"Well, it all started with…" And the three of them explained the South- Vampire Style. Great, just great. By the end of it I was hanging onto the door frame shaking my head.

"I won't go to Texas! You can't make me!"

"Meg, if you don't go there we can't find Emmett. It's always best to go back to the place where you lost something when you're trying to find it… although vampires remember where they put stuff but still."

"But I lost him in Tennessee! Can't we just go there!?" _and then get the hell out._

"We need to go through Texas." Jade replied calmly.

"Why!?" I yelled, still outraged that we had to face evil vampires.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"WHY?" Thank god the glass was tinted or people would be looking at us more than just because 3 of us were sparkling.

"Agh! Because the Volturi have the south surrounded and are making sure no one 'good' gets in, but they don't have the sea next to Texas covered. They are also making sure any vampires don't leave the south at the moment." I didn't ask who the Volturi were or why they had the place surrounded; even though I had no clue.

"Then why the dickens are we going in there!?"

"Meg, it's complicated." I rolled my eyes.

"Who are the Volturi?"

"God Jade, didn't you tell her anything?" Barb asked. Jade sighed in frustration.

Then they explained who the Volturi were and I felt like going to the middle of Africa, digging a hole and burying myself. Lovely. Jane was like the reincarnation of Satan, Aro sounded like an absolute creep, Rent-a-guard seemed weird- they all came off as horrible!

"Eep." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"It's not that bad, we just have to be careful." Tier explained encouragingly. I wonder if she'd mind if I tried to punch out her teeth.

"Once we get to Houston how are we going to get to Gatlinburg?" I asked when my voice came back.

"_You're_ going to steal a car when it's daytime and we'll drive all day and pull over at night and try to make sure we don't run into any vampires."

"_I'm_ going to steal a car?" I rubbed my hands together as if warming them up. "Cool."


	12. Grand Theft Auto

1954

"If my clothes get wet I will seriously take a lighter to your hair." Tier grumbled as we all laughed at her. We were swimming to Galveston; our last stop before we got to Houston. Finally the land came into view and we stopped; trying to figure out where we could go in without people seeing my sparkly friends or our _very human_ trip. _Cough, cough._

"See, look." Barbs said pointing to a little cave-ish thing. "We could go in there." We all nodded in agreement and started swimming towards it.

"Hey bub?" Jade asked as she wrung out her hair. "Can you go find us a car now?"

"Make sure it's fast and handles racing-lines!" Tier yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"And has tinted windows." Barb added. I nodded again as I tried to get control of my wet, knotted hair.

"Just let me tame all this evilness. Texan Vampires ain't got nothing on my hair." They all laughed but nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys." I said sarcastically. "Um… so how do I like… steal a car?"

"Do what you've seen on movies; just pick the lock and hotwire the car." Tier said dismissively. I rolled my eyes and found some dry clothes from our bags. I also dug out some money and a pair of shoes. I slipped them on and turned to them.

"What happens if I get caught?"

"Run at a really fast human speed and then hide or you can run at vampire speed once they can't see you."

"And _do not_ go near any other vampire scent." I nodded again. I walked over to the opening of the cave that lead out onto the beach.

"And Meg?" Tier called out. I sighed; if they wanted me to get them a damn car they should stop interrupting me! "If you bring back I bug, I swear I will…" She trailed off as I rolled by eyes for the hundredth time.

"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat." I said, pointing to my green eyes. They nodded as I slipped out of the cave.

Galveston was pretty cool, even if it contained evil vampires. I saw a Hotel that said it had a restaurant in it so I started walking over to it. It was called The Galvez Hotel [1] and had been there for 43 years. I chose a table and took a seat. A waitress walked over to me and smiled warmly at me. Strange how people do that; you'd think they'd be scared of me or at least think it was weird that I was here on my own.

"What canna getcha hunny?" She twanged. It may be a slightly fancy restaurant, but we were still in Texas. I browsed over the menu and ordered something.

_How to Steal a Car… How do you steal a car? How does a 14-year-old steal a car?_ Crap. This is so totally not good.

I finished my meal and paid for it. Walking out the front doors I looked around for a street with a few cars and no people. Voices kept chanting in my head-

_Stealing is wrong._

_Don't take things that don't belong to you._

_It's sinful._

_It's bad._

_Etc, etc, etc, blah, blah, blah._

For the love of all that is holy, go away Crappy!!!!! I finally found a street with two cars on it. One was a bug and the other was a Bentley R-type with four doors and it even had tinted windows.

_Well, that's a hard choice._ I thought sarcastically.

_That's an awesome car!_ Tier shouted through my head, causing me to jump; it was really creepy when she did long-distance mind-reading.

_Hey!_ Tier said defensively. I started picking the lock on the door and Tier guided me through getting the car to start. I almost did a happy-dance when I saw there was a large, wide-brimmed hat on the passenger seat. I promptly put it on my head to hide my identity and hoped no one was looking too closely.

Driving was tricky, but I got the hang of it. I was _really_ thankful that the street was empty. After knocking over a trashcan or two and possible flattening a cat… let's just forget that last one, I finally pulled out of the street and drove back to the cave without anyone noticing that a 14-year-old was driving. I deserve a gold star sticker for my forehead.

_Yeah, and a badge that says 'Special' to go with it._ Tier mused.

"Shut up." I retorted out loud, making Jade and Barbs look at us with a 'What's going on?' look. "She called me special." I mumbled, knowing I would get no sympathy from them. As expected they just laughed and agreed. We loaded the bags into the boot and left the boat in the cave. Tier hopped in the driver's side and Jade got in the passenger seat.

"He-hem." I said raising my eyebrows at her. "I got the car- I get shotgun." She rolled her eyes and got in the back next to Barbs.

"Why do I always get the back?" Barbs grumbled to no one in particular. We were all laughing as Tier pulled out onto a road and started driving us to Houston and then onto Gatlinburg.

Tennessee, here we come.

**I know, kinda short chap. Rose might be in the next chap… maybe. See how it goes. Reviews make me update faster! And seriously, people who put this on story alert but didn't bother to review really piss me off! It's not that hard! I find it rude when people don't review**.

[1] The Galvez Hotel is a real place in Galveston that was built in 1911.


	13. Take me home, country roads

I know I haven't been great with my updating- I returned to Minime for a while. And I've been reading some seriously great fics and Janet Evanovich novels and Vampire Academy, and school is getting busy… Anyway, on with the chapter and please review!

**I would like to say Happy Birthday to Barbs and Tier- 30****th**** of October and 30****th**** of November- Please remember you are actually humans, not vampires.**

1954- We've been in 1954 for a while now…

_The wind howled against the car as we sped through the gloomy, desolate streets of what used to be Tennessee. Nothing moved, nothing lived, there were no colours. Only broken down buildings, covered in 11 years worth of grime and dirt. I quickly got out of the car and ran through the streets. _

"_Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" They're all gone, everyone has disappeared. What did I miss? What wasn't I here for?!_

"_You better wake her up before she freaks her self out too much. She hates it when I wake her up inside her head." Someone said in front of me, but for some reason I couldn't see them. Where were they? Where was everyone? I felt something tugging at my arm. What…._

"Meg? Meg, wake up now. Everyone's still there. It's ok." Someone was telling me. I opened one eye and peeked out at Jade. She was leaning over me.

_Why was she leaning over me?_ I realised I was lying down on the back seat with my head on Jade's lap and my legs bent so I fit.

_Wasn't I in the front?_ I thought when my head came back to order. I looked at the driver's seat to see Barbara driving and Tier next to her.

_I fall asleep, so they put me in the back?_ I remembered my dream suddenly- possibly with the help of Tier- and looked out the window to see what it was like. Same as always; houses, trees, shops. I realised we were already in Gatlinburg when I recognised some of the buildings as we drove closer to town.

"We're gonna to wait 'til it's dark and then we're gonna go and look around." Jade told us. Barbara then added with a smirk,

"We're gonna sniff around."

As soon as the sun hit the horizon we got out of the car, careful to make sure no one was watching. We split into pairs and headed off to look for any other vampires. Jade and I were together.

"What happens if we run into bad vampires?"

"Courir comme merde." She answered. I quickly translated it and laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." We started on a grid pattern and after about 30 minutes we came to a screeching halt. We leaned closer to the ground and inhaled. _Vampire._ Our eyes widened.

"Ok, let's follow it." If I was in 'Human Mode' my heart would be racing a mile a minute, but I wasn't because the others still didn't know about it and we were trying to quietly sneak up on a potentially dangerous vampire. We slowly ran at human speed along the trail until we came to a meadow. I skidded to a halt. It was _the_ meadow. The one that the police said Emmett had died in. Tears started to swell in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. There was something different about the meadow today though…

**Rose's POV - earlier that day…**

I peeked around the door frame. Emmett was sitting on the couch, watching TV with his back to me. Jasper was in the next room, slowly going crazy and Carlisle and Esme had taken Alice on a shopping trip. I had to get out of the house; I was the reason Jaz was going crazy. Being able to feel people's emotions had its low points.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I said, breezing past Em, only stopping to kiss the top of his head.

"Yep. You ok?" He asked. I smiled through my pain at him.

"Of course baby." I answered before rushing outside; I was having one of _those days._

"I love Emmett dearly and I _never_ want to loose him," I muttered to myself as I ran through the forest nearby. "but I just wish things were different. I wish I was Human. I wish I had met Emmett when I was human. It's so frustrating!" I kicked a rock as I ran past, it sailed through the air, then hit a tree and the tree broke. "Oops." I had to get away from the house; I didn't want Emmett to worry and my emotions were driving Jasper up the wall.

After running on autopilot for a few hours, I found myself on the outskirts of Gatlinburg. I sighed. This wasn't really where I wanted to be and Emmett and Jasper would through a fit if they found out I had been down south. I kept walking through the forest though. I soon found myself in the clearing where I had found Em about…oh… 19 years ago?

The sun was setting, but it wasn't quite down yet. I took a seat on a large rock on the fringe of the clearing.

I was thinking about the people I might have left behind when I was changed. Looking back, I realise the only person who was a true friend was Vera. One person. At least now I had a real family, even if I couldn't have kids and they were vampires. I started thinking about who Emmett might have left behind. He couldn't actually remember much about his human life, only snippets. He thinks he might have had a child or a very young sibling, but it was really blurry. God, I hope he didn't have a kid that we left behind. That would kill me… again. He can't remember much about his parents, but he doesn't remember a father in his last few years and he thinks he had 'a little too much fun' in his lifetime.

My musings were interrupted when two vampires ran into the field at a reasonably slow pace. I jumped into a defensive position, not knowing their intent. They followed suit after I crouched. We were all still, so I took a moment to study them.

The older one had an olive skin tone under her pallor. Long, black, wavy hair flowed down to her mid-back, but was held from her face with a cream headband. Her face was gorgeous, like all of us. She had a few freckles, which were rare on vampires, but only added to her beauty. Her tall body was cased in dark blue skinny jeans, ankle boots and a cream cashmere sweater. The other vampire looked no more than 16, possibly 14 or 15. She was a bit shorter than most people her age, but not nearly as short as Alice. She was wearing grey Ripstop Cargo Capris with a purple hoodie and her feet were in purple canvas mary-janes. Dark brown curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail, so that only a few unruly bits got in the way.

Then I noticed her eyes. They were green. Bright friggin green. The same green that Emmett's had been, too. _Why the hell does she have green eyes if she's a vampire?_ I listened closely for a heart beat but heard nothing. _Weird_. I looked to the older one's eyes to see that they were a very dark brown. A hungry vegetarian. This is getting even weirder.

They hadn't attacked yet so I stood up slowly, raising my hands in a 'no-harm- intended' gesture. They relaxed and we all took a step in so that conversation was possible, not that we wouldn't be able to hear each other across the clearing, but this was more civilised.

It surprised me when the younger one spoke first.

"Hi, um, I'm Meg and this is Jade." I nodded.

"Rosalie."

"I'm looking for my brother." She continued. I was puzzled as to what she meant, but I let her finish. "He disappeared 19 years ago. I started trying to find him after I was changed. I'm not exactly why I think he could be a vampire, but if he was still human, he would have tried to find me or my mom. So he's either a vampire or…" She didn't want to say dead.

"What's his name?"

"Emmett McCarthy." I froze. No pun intended, but I was seriously frozen. _Maybe there are two Emmett McCarthys._

"What does he look like?" I asked, hoping my voice was strong.

"He has dark curly hair. He's _really_ big and muscular and probably looks kind of scary, but he's really just a big teddy bear. He's got dimples and is always smiling…." She went on and on about how good Em is and how he was there for her when their dad died. There was a wistful, sad tone to her voice that wasn't hard to miss, even though I was trying to block out everything she said.

She was Emmett's sister.

She wanted to find him.

She wanted to take him away.

I had lost everything when I had been changed. Then I found Emmet. And now I was about to loose him too!

I know it sounds stupid and childish, but I was in a highly emotional state already and I couldn't loose Emmett!

"So, have you seen him?" She asked eagerly and anxiously. I _needed_ to get rid of her. There was no way I was just going to kill her, but I needed her to leave.

"Yes, I think I have." Her face lit up, Jade looked pleased. "He was um… changed for a new born army." Her face fell, just a bit. Why not use Jasper's story? That will certainly get rid of her. "Apparently he was doing a really great job in the army and was 'promoted' in the group and is running it." She was eating this all up. "Last time I heard he was in Beaumont."

"Shit, we where so close." Meg groaned. I was surprised by her language, but figured if Emmett was her brother… loud, boisterous, swore like a sailor when Esme was out of earshot.

"I hope that helps." I told them, looking for a way out, without causing suspicion.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Bye." I smiled, before turning and sprinting back towards home. I was going to have to keep myself from thinking about this around Edward…


	14. So, this is goodbye?

He he. I went to the premier of New Moon!!! Make-up (At the exception of Bella), contacts, costumes were shit. Some lines were freaking hilarious, especially those few lines by Jasper, some cheeky ones by Alice and the blunt ones by Jake. The acting was a little better, not so much Rob, but defiantly better for Kristen and Ashley.

Ok, no more spoilers. Seriously, watch it!!!

**And I'm sorry Barbs if you don't like your character's past. And about your power… well, I've been reading too much Vampire Academy. I still love you Dimka!!!! **

**Ps. The last names were ones I found in the 1880 census. So they are just ones I chose and if they are real people, then high-five to them. **

**And I totally own Twilight. Me? Sarcastic? Noo…**

**That Strange One – **

**Meg's POV – 1954… still.**

Jade and I ran back to the car. We were soon met by Tier and Barbs.

"Did you find anything?" Barbara asked.

"Yep!" I exclaimed nodding. "We met someone and they said that he was in Beaumont." Tier and Barbs's faces fell. "She said that he was changed for a new born army, but then was really good so he got promoted." Tier and Barbs were shaking their heads.

"We can't go with you." Tier said quietly.

"What!!!!!"

"We've had… bad experiences with newborn armies. Remember when we told you about Jasper? He had a special talent?" Barbs prompted as I nodded. "Well, in 1863 he was changed for a new born army just outside of Galveston. I was changed in 1884." She said it as if she was confessing something.

"And? I was changed in 1943. Wow." I said sarcastically.

"No, I was changed for a newborn army in 1884."

"Holy shitake mushrooms!!!" I yelled as my eyes widened. Barbara waited until I calmed down.

"I was changed in 1884 for the same army that Jasper was part of. In 1885 I had lived my course. Most of us don't live to be a year old, but if they do, they get killed by their master or some one in charge. Jasper was in charge of killing the expired newborns. He and someone else took us out in groups, the other one would watch the group while Jasper would take one newborn at a time and dismantle them, and then throw them in a fire." I'd heard this the other day, but it was worse when it was someone who had been there telling you. Barbs hadn't spoken much when they explained Southern Vampires, just facts every now and then.

"I was last in line. The older vampire that had been helping left me with Jasper and went off to hunt. Jasper took me out to where he had been killing the others. I had gotten suspicious, but I knew Jasper could read emotions, so I tried to hide it. When Jasper stopped next to a burning fire I realise what was happening and was terrified." She recited, deep in thought. "But, he was interrupted. Another vampire came over. I had never met him, but he knew Jasper. His name was Peter. He told Jasper that there was other ways of living. He told Jasper that in five years he had never had a fight and that he and his partner could live without constant mayhem. Jasper was convinced and was willing to go, but he still had to deal with me. He was sick of killing, so he took me with him and Peter. We met up with another vampire named Charlotte. She was Peter's partner and Jasper knew her. We swam across the Gulf of Mexico to Everglades National Park in Florida. They left me there and went off to do their own thing." She continued. She didn't seem mad about them abandoning her. She was probably just glad that they got her out of Texas. Tier nodded, answering my thoughts.

"And that's why you don't want to go looking for a vampire army?" I asked. Barbs nodded as I thought about what she had just said.

"But if you were in a newborn army, wouldn't you be covered in scars?" Jade asked. She smiled at Jade.

"This is a secret," She whispered with a mysterious tone "that you must never tell to anyone greedy or that you don't trust." I think she was joking… I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ok? What is it?" I laughed. Was she serious?

"Yes, she's really serious." Tier snapped, getting peeved at my thoughts. I blushed, another unfortunate thing I could do.

"I was covered in scars, but I he-" Barbs began, but was interrupted by Tier.

"No! Tell her the whole story!" I looked between them perplexedly.

"Why don't you just show her if you want to run the show?" Barbs grumped.

"Fine then. I will." Tier smirked. Honestly, they were like children. "I'll show it from Barbara's point of view." She told Jade and I. "This is just after Jasper and his…group left her at the Everglade National Park."

Tier projected what Barbs had been seeing and thinking as she watched Jasper, Peter and Charlotte run away…

"_Shit, what am I going to do now?" I huffed. For a whole year all I had been doing was fighting and killing. Is there a way to come back from that? I decided to leave that thought for later when I heard a cry._

"_Nooo!!" What on earth was going on? I started running toward the distressed person, even though I would probably just end up killing them anyway._

"_Help!" They called again .I picked up my pace, but skidded to a stop when I smelt the tell tale scent of a vampire being burnt. _

"_I didn't do anything wrong!" I person yelled. I was too curious to keep my self from going closer. I ran into a clearing to be met with the eyes of two vampires and well… another vampire that was in pieces, missing her head._

"_What's going on?" I asked, guessing the now headless vampire had been doing the screaming. The two vampires looked terrified. Being covered in scars from wars had its advantages._

"_Tell me." I threatened. The bigger one stepped forward._

"_We... uh… were just…um… getting rid of the weirdo." He stuttered._

"_Why?" They were having a hard time staying in the clearing. _

"_Um… She's weird?" It sounded more like a question. "She… she drinks animal blood. It's not normal." While he had been talking, his friend had been ripping apart the vampire and throwing pieces in the fire._

"_Stop and get out of here." I put as much venom into my voice as I could. They turned around and hightailed it out of there. I rushed over to the vampire and tried to put her back together. I sprinted across the field to a small river. Thankfully someone had been stupid enough to leave a bucket behind, so I filled it with water and hurried back to the fire. I put out the fire and tried to find some recognisable parts. I reassembled the body and waited for her to put herself back together. Nothing happened. _

"_What?" I asked no one in particular. She wasn't _that_ burnt. Okay, she was. She looked like a roast that was left in the oven for a few days. I rested my hand on what I'm sure was her wrist and wished she would live. I hoped and prayed as I closed my eyes and wished she would come back to life and be okay. I'd seen too much death and destruction and all I wanted was to see a little life._

"_What's going on?" I tired voice asked. My eyes snapped open to the person laying next to me. "What. The. Hell?" I asked in disbelief. She looked like she had just woken up. She was covered in soot, but other than that looked fine._

"_What happened?" She asked. I thought about what _had_ happened. _Did I… heal her? Bring her back to life? _"Whoa. Thanks." _What? I hadn't said anything.

"_Yes you did!" I stood up and put a few steps between us._

"_No, I didn't and I didn't say I hadn't!" _

"_Huh?" _Ok… she was a weirdo. Maybe a little psycho. I stopped them from killing a psycho.

"_I'm not a psycho!" She yelled._

"_What the hell!? Are you reading my mind!?"_

"_Maybe. I don't think so. I don't read minds."_

"_What am I thinking?" _

You're psycho, you're psycho, you can't read my mind!_ I thought with a smirk._

"_Oh, thanks real mature. I'm not psycho and I must be able to read your mind." My shoulders slumped. _

"_That is so weird. Tell me exactly what happened." She insisted. _

"_You're the mind reader!" I snapped._

"_Well then think it!" _I ran over here, told some losers to go away then chucked a bucket of water on you. You weren't going back together, so I just wished you would and then I opened my eyes and you had._ I thought to her._

"_Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed._

"_What?"_

"_Think about when you wished you could save me." I raised my eyebrow, but did as she asked._

"_What?" I repeated. _

"_Uh… it's hard to explain." Then I _saw_ what she meant. It was like I was reading her mind. She must of read it back because she yelled "Oh my gosh!" again. She stood up and stepped closer to me._

"_Think something else." I told her. She closed her eyes, but I had only my own thoughts. She frowned when she opened her eyes. "Try thinking something to me." She was confused, but read what I meant and tried it._

"_Why are you day dreaming of a bear?" I asked her._

"_Wow! It worked!!"_

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_I'm nor sure if you realised it but, I think you have a power for healing." I quirked my eyebrow. "When you placed your hand on my wrist and wished I'd live, you… put life back into me." Was she a witchy vampire?. _

"_Hey!" She yelled. The idea sounded plausible. Slightly insane, but plausible. "It was like there was a magic power that flowed through you into me." I pointedly looked around the ground, keeping my thoughts empty._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to find a toad for you to brew." She glared at me._

**A/N Thinking about Anastasia trying to find the Russian circus. I think it's still in here!**

"_Ok." I gave in. "It could have been like that. Still doesn't explain why you can read my mind."_

"_Maybe we're like… bonded." Boy, my eyebrow was getting a work out. Raising it again, I asked,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You brought me back from the dead and that made me linked to you." _

"_Ok. That sounds like it could be it. What do we do now?" I asked for the second time that day._

"_Introductions?" I nodded._

"_I'm Barbara Davis. I was born in 1865. I was changed in 1884 when I was 19 years old. You?"_

"_Tier Russel. Born in 1721. I was changed in 1739 when I was 18."_

"_Ha ha! I'm older!" I exclaimed. We both laughed before she countered._

"_Yeah, but I'm taller." Unfortunately she was right. "Why don't we stick together for a bit?"_

"_That sounds good. What were they saying about animal blood?"_

Tier stopped invading my mind and let Barbs finish.

"I stuck with Tier and she taught me about eating animals."

"How did you come up with idea of animals?" I interrupted.

"I met a man named Carlisle Cullen. He had discovered it about a century before I met him. We met in Italy and went hunting together a few times until I got the hang of it." Tier answered.

"Anyway," Barbs continued, mock-glaring at Tier. " I figured out how to get control of healing and healed my scars. Tier learnt to expand her mind reading and projecting to people other than me We moved around a bit, met loads of vampires, met Jade, and did loads of not so legal stuff… Jade stayed with us for about 20 years before she went off on her own." I suddenly recalled something Jade had said when she changed me.

"_We are," She paused and held up her fingers in quotation marks. "conducting a study. We need to find out the minimum age that a vampire can be responsible enough to keep our secret safe."_

Who was 'we'? Never mind. Tier hadn't noticed my thoughts as she was checking to make sure Barbara was ok after talking about her past.

"Why is healing such a big secret?"

"Think about it. Say, if someone who was in charge of a vampire army, newborn or not, found out about me being able to heal and bring things back from death. What do you think they would do?" Barbs asked.

_Capture her and force her to heal soldiers all the time._ I thought.

"Exactly." Tier confirmed. There was a few more minutes of discussion.

"So we're splitting up?" I asked in a small voice, bringing back the reality of our situation. Tier and Barbs smiled ruefully.

"Sorry, but yeah. We can meet up again later." They promised. I nodded sadly, giving them each a hug.

"I'll keep in touch." Tier said, tapping her temple, causing me to laugh.

"So this is goodbye." Jade whispered sadly. We all had another round of hugs and set off back towards Texas, but in slightly different directions.

"I'll miss you!" I shouted after them, a few tears slipping down my cheek. "Be safe."

**a/n He he. 2115 words, not including any a/ns or random stuff at the start.**

**Please review! Please Please Please!!!**

**Ps. I'm scared to write the next chapter! I don't want it to happen!!! Ok, no more clues!  
**


	15. Uhoh Spaghettioh

**Uh oh… Chapter 15… I don't wanna write it!!! But I will.**

**And don't hit me for saying this but I think Alice and Demetri make a cute couple, but I love Jasper more. **http://www.

**Please, please don't hate me for this chapter… you'll see what I mean. And It's not very well edited because I was in a rush to post it.  
**

Meg's Pov.

1954… I'm getting sick of that number.

Jade and I ran all night in order to get back to Texas. Silent creatures of the night. We were almost to Beaumont when we checked into a hotel using Jade's never ending supply of cash. We just got into our room as the sun exploded over the horizon. The entire day was spent watching movies and daydreaming; I was too keyed up to sleep. Went the sun finally went down we set off for Beaumont.

We followed vampire trails to the edge of the city of Beaumont, just as Rosalie said. We found a hill that was about 19 feet high and had a cliff face on the side facing the city. Quietly we climbed up the grassy slope and laid down on our stomachs, our heads resting on our folded arms. We could see a few vampires moving around.

"I don't see Em." I whispered.

"Remember what Tier said?" Jade asked. "Vampires in armies fight amongst themselves."

"Yeah, but Rosalie said he was really good." I insisted. Jade frowned, but we didn't get a chance to discus it further as there was a sound behind us. We started to turn slowly, in case it was a human, but when we realised the scent was vampire we quickly spun around to be met by two clad in black with eyes so red, they almost glowed in the moonlight.

My eyes flew to the taller one. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her mahogany hair was pulled back in a stylish French twist that enhanced her beautiful features. She was good-looking, but obviously dangerous. I recognised her from one of Tier's projections of the Volturi. This was Heidi. The other one only looked a year or two older than me. She had lank, pale brown hair that was cut short and a smile on her lips that didn't look entirely nice.

"Jane." I whispered, terror thick in my voice. Her smile grew, showing off her white teeth. We had been caught by the Volturi. We had been caught by the Volturi in Texas. We had been caught by the Volturi in Texas very close to a newborn Army. We were so screwed!

"Come with us." She instructed in a sickly sweet voice. Jade and I hesitated.

"Now." She threatened, her voice tightening a little. We complied and followed them off the edge of the cliff and onto the ground below. We started running towards where the other newborns had been. I had a little trouble keeping up, as I ran at a slightly slower pace, but I was able to stay with them and not raise suspicion. Jane ran in front while Heidi ran behind so that there was no way we could escape, not that we would try because Jane would just stop us with severe pain. As I said; we were screwed.

The newborns were now, well not fighting, but getting killed by Volturi Guards. They were stumbling around as if they couldn't see or hear anything. Who was that that took away people's senses? Um... Alec. Alec must be immobilising them so they can be killed more easily. We walked past them to where another vampire was supervising. He was also wearing black and had a Volturi chain around his neck.

"Felix." Jane addressed him. "They weren't with the group. Aro said we have to be cautious about our actions because those stupid Romanians are causing trouble again." As she explained why she hadn't killed us she was rolling her eyes. "What should we do with them?"

"We didn't do anything!" Jade yelled suddenly, making me jump and let out a squeak.

"What?" Felix asked, clearly bored with his job of watching.

"We don't have anything to do with the army!"

"Prove it." He commanded in a sceptical voice.

"We aren't covered in scars, we're not fighting you and our eyes aren't bright red!" I had _a_ scar, we would be fighting if it wasn't futile, but our eyes certainly weren't red. We both had black eyes, but Jade's were brown underneath and mine were green as they turned black if I was hungry or _thirsty_. But what Jade meant by our eyes was that we couldn't be newborns because they fed continuously and still had human blood in them.

The Volturi didn't look entirely convinced or pleased.

"Take them back to Aro. Let him decide." Felix told Jane, as Heidi had left to get in on the killing. Going back to Volterra was **not** what we wanted, but at least we weren't dead. Felix leaned in closer to Jade and I. "If you take even a step in the wrong direction we will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn the pieces." He whispered maliciously before turning on his heal and strolling over to Heidi. I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes as Jane told us to sit on the ground and not move until it was time to leave.

Half an hour later the Volturi had killed, fed and were ready to roll. Heidi and Felix were at the front of the line, followed by Jane. Then came Jade and I, behind us was Alec. Trailing behind him was someone named Demetri. As we set off towards the shore Jade and I were sobbing. Thank God everyone was ignoring us and no one was looking close enough to see the tears streaming down my face. After a while we got to the Sea Rim Sate Park. We started running down a trail that hadn't been used recently. The Volturi increased their pace as they jumped over logs and rocks. I was having a terrible time keeping up and my coordination was at breaking point. Coming up in front of us was a river that we could have to jump across. That would be manageable, except as soon as you land there is a wall of rocks we will have to climb up. Everyone else sped up a little bit for the jump, but I was already going at my top speed. Heidi, Felix and Jane leapt into the air and Jade and I followed. Before I knew it I had landed on the ground, my left shoe just a little bit wet from how I landed; I had just made it. The first three were already at the top of the rocks. Jade climbed up after them. I sprung up and got a foot hole. As fast as I could I climbed up, moving my hands and feet to any grips I could find. It was going well until about halfway when I was reaching for another hold, the rock that I was already holding became loose and I fell. This is the part where a normal vampire would just find another hold in a quarter of a millisecond and it would be like nothing ever happened; but I'm not normal. My hand slipped and fell to the ground. Every single vampire froze when they heard the thud of me hitting the ground. Then they all turned and looked at me lying on the ground and all of their eyes widened. Hiedi, Felix, Jane, Jade, Dimetri and… where was Alec? I heard an angry growl come from under me and jumped into the air. _Crap!_ I mentally screamed. I must have knocked Alec down as I fell. I heard a growl from one of the standing Volturi members then I was suddenly in immense pain. Somewhere in my brain I realised that I was now on the ground instead of Alec. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. It hurt like hell and I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes so I tried to huddle into a little ball so that know one would see. Then the pain rapidly disappeared. Actually, everything disappeared. I couldn't see a thing, couldn't hear, feel, smell. Didn't Alec to this to people before he killed them? Slowly, but surely my senses came back, but I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't see what was coming.

"Jane it was just an accident." Alec tried reasoning. Was he sticking up for me?

"Vampires don't have accidents like that!" She shouted back. God, she was a bitch.

"Well if you were scared as hell and being taken back to Volterra to be told if you could live or not, you might have a slip too!" He defended. This was too weird.

"I'm not taking her back to Volterra. She's going to pull another stunt like that, and then we'll get in trouble." What, was she in 3rd grade?

"Ok then." Alec smiled as if he had one the argument. "You all take the older one back," He said, indicating to the rest of the Volturi and then to Jade. "and I'll take this one back." He said, inclining his head towards me. Witch Twin say what?

"But what if she makes a run for it?" Felix asked. Alec smirked and Felix's eyes went unfocused and he started waving his arms in the air as if he couldn't see. Suddenly he was back with us. "Fair enough." He conceded. "Let's go." Jane continued to glare as she and the rest of the Volturi turned and ran, leaving me a huddled mass by Alec's feet. I was waiting for him to shout at me to get p, but he didn't. After a minute or so, he knelt down next to me.

"What's your name?" He asked in a genuinely caring sounding voice.

"M…Meg." I stammered.

"And you already know mine?" I nodded in response. "Are you involved with the newborn armies?" I shook my head this time, still confused as to why he was being nice. "Why were you there?"

"I… I was looking for my brother."

"Is he in a newborn army?"

"I don't know." I whispered. I kept my face down as I wasn't sure if there were still tears in my face.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I think he meant thirsty. What I wanted was Chicken Parmesan with melted feta cheese and rosemary, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get that. He also probably meant drinking the blood of humans, not animals. When I didn't answer, he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so that he could look in my eyes. My eyes were as black as coal, but that's not what he saw first. His finger left my chin and went to my cheek where he brushed away a tear.

'What the…?" He trailed off.

"Crap." I exhaled.

**A/n And I'm leaving it on a semi-cliffy.**

**What will Alec doooo?**

**Will Meg be killed?**

**Oh noooos!!!**

**Soz guys, but I'm probably not going to update until after Boxing Day. **

**Merry Christmas!!!! **


	16. Sorry Guys

Hey Guys.

I'm really sorry, but I'm putting this on a temporary hiatus. I'm just not able to write it at the moment and if I did it would be forced and really crap.

I'm sorry and will try to finish it later.

Belle.


End file.
